Si, ¿por qué no?
by Suki90
Summary: Itaku es nuevamente el asesor de un Nura. Este le hace un comentario que lo saca de quicio. ¿Qué habrá sido? ItakuReira y RikuoTsurara.


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, si fuera así Kana ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra~. Sólo Nura Riku es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ¿por qué no?<strong>

Nos encontramos en la parte Norte de Japón, cerca de una aldea oculta gracias a la barrera de "Miedo" que la rodeaba. Todo parecía ir tranquilo como de costumbre hasta que se pudo ver una gran cantidad de humo emerger de la nada junto con un gran estruendo.

Dentro de la aldea nos dirigimos hacia de dónde provino ese estruendo. Pasando unos cuantos árboles llegamos a lo que es el área de entrenamiento. En ese lugar se podían observar dos figuras masculinas en el centro y unas más en las orillas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Los de las orillas miraban con atención a quienes entrenaban.

Uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba en el centro poseía un cabello color negro azabache, una mirada de color café. Una banda roja con cuadros y líneas negras rodeaba su cabeza, esta hacía que su cabello se mantuviera en su lugar.

El chico se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo cómo es que un muchacho de cabellos blanquecinos azulados y mirada dorada intentaba levantarse.

— Vamos niño, levántate —dijo el joven de mirada café.

El chico tosió un poco y se levantó con dificultad.

— Ya voy, ya voy… —le dijo el chico—. No tienes que ser tan impaciente.

— Se supone que soy tu asesor, ¿no es así mocoso? —preguntó él. El chico asintió— Entonces no me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Vamos Itaku, no seas tan estricto —comentó una mujer de dorada mirada desde lejos—. Aún es un niño.

— Nada de eso Reira —respondió el Kamaitachi—. Se supone que tiene más sangre youkai que su torpe padre, debería de ser un poco más habilidoso a esta edad —explicó—. No importa si es un niño, es un ayakashi y esto debió aprenderlo naturalmente —comentó mientras sentía como es que los demás se acercaban a ellos.

El pequeño de mirada dorada lo miró con fastidio. Ya sabía que esas habilidades debió aprenderlas naturalmente, pero no era culpa suya que su sangre aún tuviera un porcentaje alto de la sangre humana de su abuela y su bisabuela. Incluso estaba consciente de que debieron ser sus padres quienes le enseñaran esas técnicas, pero parece que a su padre le pareció mucho mejor enviarlo con quien ahora es su entrenador, el Kaimaitachi Itaku.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amargado Itaku-sensei? —preguntó el pequeño heredero Nura— ¿Será porque te la vives entrenando en vez de buscarte una novia? —volvió a preguntar.

— Wu, golpe bajo —comentó Awashima divertido por lo que acababa de decir el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Este último comentario logró que su querido asesor le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el Nura se agachara posando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

— No hagas eso Itaku, Riku-kun sólo estaba bromeando… —comentó la Yuki Onna un poco molesta.

— No te metas Reira —expresó el Kamaitachi con una vena en la cabeza.

— ¿Vez? —preguntó Riku levantándose— Deberías hacerle caso a Reira-chan —comentó el Nura yéndose a donde ella estaba y posicionándose tras suyo—. Oye, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no intentas salir con ella? Es bonita, ¿no lo crees? Apuesto que harían una linda parejita. Tal como mis papas.

Ese comentario dado por el heredero Nura hizo que tanto Itaku como Reira sufrieran de un leve aumento en el color de sus rostros.

Awashima y Amezo no pudieron evitar reír ante ese comentario. ¿Itaku y Reira? ¡Ja! ¿Quién su sano juicio lo pensaría? Todos sabían que a Itaku no le interesaba nada más que el entrenamiento, y que Reira pasaba más tiempo con Dohiko, por lo que se intuía que algo entre ellos pasaba. Por lo que pensar que entre ellos dos hubiera algo era imposible, ¿verdad?

Al único que pareció no agradarle mucho el comentario fue a Dohiko, quien no tardó mucho en dar su opinión.

— No digas tonterías niño —empezó—, Itaku y Reira únicamente son amigos, compañeros de batalla, nada más. No quieras involucrarlos en otra cosa —finalizó. Sus pequeños celos eran totalmente detectables, hasta el serio de Itaku se daba cuenta.

— Pues yo creo que hacen linda pareja, keho —comentó Yukari.

— ¿Verdad que si Yukari-chan? —concordó el pequeño Nura— ¡Deberían de intentarlo!

Reira no pudo evitar liberar una pequeña risilla por lo que decían los pequeños. Ella sabía que Riku decía esas cosas tan sólo para hacer enfadar a Itaku, cosa que seguramente sugirió su amigo Rikuo. De Yukari no sabía que esperar, pero por lo bien que se había estado llevando con el heredero Nura, supuso que ella igual buscaba la manera de hacer enfadar a su compañero de batallas.

Era una idea loca, pero debía admitir que también era tentadora. Itaku siempre le había parecido alguien interesante, apuesto, un poco rudo pero gentil. Cabía perfectamente en la descripción de su pareja ideal.

— Tch, no digan tonterías —fue lo único que soltó el Kamaitachi.

— Fufu~, pues a mí me parece interesante la idea, ¿por qué no lo intentamos, Itaku? —preguntó divertida la Yuki Onna de cabellera rosada.

— ¡CÓMO! —preguntó Dohiko realmente sorprendido y un poco molesto. Pronto quiso ir hacia su compañero Kamaitachi para estrangularlo pero decidió no hacerlo, sería demasiado evidente que sentía celos. Lo que él no sabía es que todos ya estaban al tanto de eso.

Itaku evitó hacer un comentario, guardando su postura de chico serio. El ligero sonrojo que ya había desaparecido volvió a salir. Tosió levemente e intentó disminuir el bochorno en su rostro.

— Ya basta de estupideces —dijo—. Es hora de regresar a tu entrenamiento, Nura Riku. Así que deja de esconderte detrás de Reira —ordenó mientras su miedo volvía a ser activado, sus ojos se volvieron dorados de nuevo y sus pupilas se dilataron, pareciendo ahora las de un felino.

Reira y los demás e hicieron a un lado, dejando a Riku de nuevo sólo frente a su maestro. La dorada mirada del Nura mostraba un poco de temor, su asesor era fuerte, demasiado.

Aguardaron unos instantes antes de volver a comenzar el brutal entrenamiento.

oOo

— ¡Hey, Itaku! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Encontrándose de nuevo en el área de entrenamiento, el Kamaitachi se giró y alzó la mirada para ver a quien lo había llamado. Parado en una de las ramas de uno de los gigantescos árboles que allí habían se encontraba un hombre de mirada rubí y cabellos blanquecinos. Su vestimenta constaba de una yukata negra y un haori color azul. En el rostro de él había una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Eh? —el pequeño Nura reaccionó ante esa voz, alzó la mirada dorada y sonrió enormemente— ¡Papá!

El Kamaitachi no dijo nada, sólo guardó sus armas ante el interrumpido entrenamiento.

— ¡Riku! —se oyó a lo lejos. Al inició no había nada a lado del hombre de mirada rubí, pero pronto una figura femenina de dorada mirada y larga negro azulada cabellera se hizo presente— ¡Riku, hola! —saludo felizmente.

— ¡Mamá! —respondió el pequeño antes de ver cómo es que sus padres daban un enorme salto para poder estar junto a ellos. Cuando aterrizaron, el pequeño Nura no pudo evitar ir al encuentro con sus padres— ¡Los extrañé mucho! —dijo el pequeño al abrazar a su madre.

— Nosotros también te echamos de menos, Riku —le dijo ella regresándole el abrazo. Su padre sólo acarició su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos blanquecinos azulados.

— Oh, pero si son Rikuo y Tsurara-chan —dijo Awashima acercándose a ellos junto con Amezo, Dohiko, Yukari y Reira.

Rikuo alzó la mirada y sonrió, hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos de Toono. Se acercó a ellos con la mano en alto.

— Yo*, ¿cómo han estado muchachos? —preguntó el Tercer Comandante del Clan Nura.

— Hemos estado bien, si así se le puede llamar a tener que ser niñeras de tu hijo —respondió Itaku de brazos cruzados.

Rikuo no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su amigo. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Él era así, y no iba a cambiar de ninguna manera. Lo que le causaba gracia es que, por más que se quejara, terminó entrenando de igual manera a su hijo. ¿Habría sido igual de estricto? Seguro que sí, Itaku no se suavizaría aún si peleara con niños, a menos que fueran sus hijos o algo por el estilo.

Ese pensamiento le causó aún más gracia. ¿Itaku siendo padre? ¡Ja! Que buen chiste.

Más como ese no era el tema principal decidió no comentar nada.

— Ah, siento eso —comenzó Rikuo viendo a Itaku—; pero dado a que él tiene más sangre youkai que yo, pensé que le sería mejor entrenar con alguien como tú o los chicos. Ustedes son realmente fuertes, además de que son youkais de sangre pura, por lo que podrían enseñarle o explicarle mejor las cosas de lo que seguramente yo podría.

— Hmph, no digas estupideces, es tu responsabilidad como su padre el enseñarle todo esto —dijo Itaku viendo con fastidio a Rikuo.

— Pero bien que accediste a entrenarlo —respondió el Comandante—. Siento que su fuerza ha aumentado, y eso sólo se debe a que seguramente lo entrenaste arduamente, tal y como lo hiciste conmigo, ¿no es así? —preguntó burlonamente. Itaku sólo evadió la mirada.

Tsurara y Riku se acercaron a Rikuo, cada uno se posicionó a un lado de él.

— Siento las molestias chicos —dijo Tsurara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, Tsurara-chan —responde Reira—. Fue divertido tenerlo aquí —continuó.

— Es cierto, además, casi nadie ha hecho que Itaku se fastidie tan rápido —comentó Amezo—. Tu hijo es bueno para hacernos reír con sus comentarios.

De la nada, Amezo ya se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza debido al buen golpe que le propinó un molesto y sonrojado Itaku.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— Así que te hizo perder la paciencia… —comentó burlonamente antes de mirar a su hijo—. Veo que me hiciste caso —rió—, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu pobre asesor?

El niño alzó la mirada y sonrió de igual forma que su padre. Tsurara los miró extrañada.

— Le dije que era un amargado y que debía de buscarse una novia como Reira-chan en vez de entrenar tanto —respondió.

Tsurara se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo le dijera tal cosa a Itaku? Y para colmo, ¿cómo es que Rikuo le había aconsejado hacer eso? Cielos, era más que obvio que su hijo no sería alguien educado si seguía permitiendo que su padre le diera ese tipo de consejos.

— Riku, eso no se dice —regañó Tsurara.

— Pero mamá, fue idea de papá… —reprochó Riku haciendo pucheros.

— Pero bien que me haces caso, ¿no? —preguntó Rikuo de brazos cruzados con la aún burlona sonrisa— Yo soy libre de darte consejos, más el que tú los emplees o no ya es cosa tuya.

Tsurara negó con la cabeza ante ese comentario, no podía creer el comportamiento de quienes tenía como familia. Se posicionó delante de ellos e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Siento mucho esto, Reira-chan, Itaku.

Itaku no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y giró su rostro hacia otro lado. Mientras que Reira decidió acercarse a ella y hacer que se enderezara. Esta la veía con una sonrisa.

— Aw, no te apures Tsurara-chan, a mi no me molestó el comentario para nada —le dijo honestamente. A Itaku y a los demás les sorprendió un poco esa respuesta.

— ¿E-Enserio? —preguntó la Yuki Onna de negro azulada cabellera. La otra mujer de las nieves asintió.

— ¡Enserio! Además, la idea es tentadora —respondió con un leve sonrojo.

Ese último comentario dejó helados a Itaku y a Dohiko. Rikuo, Amezo, Awashima y Riku no pudieron evitar reírse, el tan sólo pensar en que el Kamaitachi tuviera una pareja… y que actuara menos serio de lo normal era algo que querrían ver debido a lo extraño que sería.

A la Yuki Onna de cabellera rosada no le sorprendió que sus amigos soltaran unas buenas carcajadas. Pero lo que si le causó gracia fue el ver las expresiones de sus compañeros Itaku y Dohiko, el cual ya estaba queriendo matar al Kamaitachi. Esto le entretenía, por lo que seguiría actuando inocentemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que no piensan lo mismo? —preguntó Reira de forma inocente. Todos, con excepción de Itaku y Dohiko, rieron aún más fuerte.

Mientras que Tsurara simplemente se sonrojó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no hacían mala pareja, de hecho… serían una muy tierna. Digo, ella era muy maternal, él muy frio, se complementaban bien. Entonces… si, ¿por qué no?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. Se nota que ando medio "inspirada", ¿verdad? Bueno, eso creo yo al menos xD. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!

*Yo: Saludo informal


End file.
